


Up Your Alley

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, First Time, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's classic car leads him straight to a classic of a different kind, a mechanic with hands just<br/>itching to fine tune more than his car.</p><p>This was an older story that has been reworked and hopefully much more enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Your Alley

Up Your Alley  
By PattRose

Summary: Blair's classic car leads him straight to a classic of a different kind, a mechanic with hands just   
itching to fine tune more than his car.  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: Angst, language, eventual kid fic   
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 19007  
Beta: Mary and Kerensa  
Notes: Written in March of 2001. This was my very first story. I started out with 10,000 words, cut it down to about 7,000 words and decided to add more to it and change the first part quite a bit. I ended up with 19,007 words. So, it actually more than doubled in size.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/upyouralleycover_zps8jnstmi1.jpg.html)

Professor Sandburg drove to the mechanic's garage, hoping he would make it the entire way before his poor classic car broke down completely. When he rounded the corner he saw the sign and sighed. _Thank God_ Looking up, he saw a big sign saying, Guardian Automotive. We watch out for you and we protect your car. This was one of the main reason's Blair had chosen this place. His study had been on Sentinel's and they were called Guardians of the Tribe. It was like this place was calling to him. The building was two stories tall and the garage was on the bottom and Blair guessed there was living quarters above. 

Driving up, he parked, shut the car off and got out. He walked around to the back and saw the garage doors open for the day even though it was only seven in the morning. _Man, this is like good karma._ Blair thought to himself. Then he saw the owner walk out into the garage and Blair found himself staring. The man was built like no one he'd ever seen before. He had no shirt on under his overall's making him look super sexy. _Wait a fucking minute. It’s been a long while since you’ve been with a man, Sandburg. Get a grip._

The man walked up to Blair, stuck his hand out and said, "Jim Ellison, at your service. What do you need?"

Shaking his hand, Blair finally found his voice and said, "Professor Blair Sandburg. I have a classic car that needs a lot of work done to it. It's parked right over here."

Jim walked over to the car and said, "Want to bring it into the garage for me to take a look?"

Blair just nodded his head dumbly. He had never been this quiet in his life. What in the hell was going on? Why couldn't he make himself stop? 

Getting into the car, he had a hard time starting it up but he noticed that Jim was listening to it, like it was some kind of music. He drove it into the garage. He then shut the car off and got out.

"Is that in the right place?" Blair asked the mechanic.

"That'll do. Why don't you take my car for the day? I'll probably be done by tonight." Jim threw his keys at Blair and smiled this million dollar smile. Blair felt as though he was going to melt into a pile of goo.

"Thanks, I have a class to teach in an hour. Do you have any idea of what's wrong with it?" Blair asked as he headed to the car that Jim had pointed to.

"Well, it sounded like it needed some brake fluid, new brakes, points and plugs need to be changed, the oil hasn't been done in a long time and there seems to be some type of leak in the radiator. But one of the major things I think was that I heard the transmission slipping a little. We'll try some fluid first and go from there. I'll give it a once over and give you an estimate. What's the number where I can reach you?" Jim asked.

"Well, Mr. Ellison, it doesn't matter. I have to have my car. So just fix it." Blair hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he thought he sounded as he walked to the loaner waiting for him. Once inside the car, he started it up and noticed how nice this older car sounded. Mr. Ellison seemed to be a man who enjoyed classics, too.

Jim just shook his head as he walked back into the garage. He found it hard to believe that people would just trust someone they didn't even know. Although, this one seemed like he was a little nervous around him. Jim wondered why that was. He got down to business and started fixing Professor Sandburg's car. Jim found himself smiling when he realized Blair Sandburg wasn't the only trusting soul. He had given Professor Sandburg a loaner without asking one thing. He could've been someone that had a terrible driving record. Or worse.

It took most of the day but Jim was able to get Blair's car running like new. When he was done, he cleaned it up then took it outside and washed it, dried it and polished it until it looked like a new car. Jim took great pride in the look and sounds of his vehicles. It might have something to do with the fact that he could see things that normal folks couldn't. He couldn't share that with anyone, but he could see a smudge on a wax job from a half a block away. Sometimes it came in handy, and other times, it was a royal pain in the ass. A total curse is what it was. 

Blair finished his classes and hoped that Jim wouldn't be done with his car yet so that he could talk to him. _Oh who are you kidding, Sandburg? You want to stare at the man. Why do you think you need to start seeing men again? It’s been since early college years since I last slept with a guy._

Driving down the road, he pulled up in the back and saw his car sitting there waiting for him. It looked brand new. Blair couldn't believe how clean it looked. Jim had washed and polished it when he was done. Blair got out of the loaner and walked into the garage and called out, "Mr. Ellison?"

"Hey, Chief. I'm right here." Jim walked from around another car that he was working on.

"Wow, the car looks great. Were you able to fix the problem?" Blair asked hoping he wasn't done yet and not really knowing why. _You know why, you moron. You want to see him again._

"Yeah, I got it all done. Here's a list of all of the things that I did to it and how much each thing cost. You won't find a better price anywhere in Cascade." Jim handed the paper over touching his hand for a moment, it was like lightning striking. A shock went through his system. _What the hell?_

Blair also felt the shock and tried not to freak out. He then looked at the paper and was surprised at all of the things that Jim had replaced or repaired. What really amazed him the most was the cost. It was affordable. Blair smiled at him and said, "This isn't as high as I thought it would be."

Jim gave Blair a shy smile that could melt anyone and said, "I want my customers to come back for more."

When Blair heard this he had an odd feeling go through his body. Then he noticed that Jim was staring at him oddly. "Are you okay, Chief?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mr. Ellison. Something just seemed off for a minute. I'm fine now."

"Would you like to come into my house and have a cup of coffee? Or maybe a bite to eat. You might be hungry. When I'm hungry, I get dizzy spells and can't keep my mind focused on anything," Jim said as he leaned into the doorway staring at Blair.

Blair found being the focus of his attention a bit too much. Especially since he was getting a boner just looking at the man. He sure as hell didn't want Jim to know that about him. Hell, Blair didn't even want to know that about himself. He'd not had a boner for a man in ten years.

"So, Chief, you okay to drive? Or would you like to come in for coffee?"

"No, thanks anyhow. I really have to get on home and grade papers. Thanks so much. Oh, I guess I need to pay you," Blair said laughing. _Oh shit, I just giggled. Jesus, could things get any worse?_ He looked over at Jim and saw the huge smile on his face and thought, _Oh goody, now he thinks I'm a total moron._

Blair paid him with his credit card and then took the receipt, gave Jim his car keys and walked out to his car. "Thanks again, Mr. Ellison."

"No problem. Come back if you have any troubles at all," Jim said, "and the name's Jim."

"Thanks again, Jim. I'll recommend your business to everyone I know," Blair said as he got into his car. _Oh shit, like he'd believe you have a lot of friends_. Actually, Blair did have some friends, they just weren’t great friends. 

As Blair drove off he wondered why he'd never ever seen that man before. Blair had been in Cascade for years and he'd never seen him before in his life. Where had Jim been hiding out? Blair went out now and then and couldn't remember ever seeing him and he knew he'd remember Jim Ellison. Maybe it would be because they didn't travel in the same circles. Blair wondered if Jim got out any more often than he did. Which was very seldom. Another reason to probably not have seen Jim Ellison anywhere before. Now, that he'd met him, he wished that they'd met ages ago. _This man has made me feel like I need to go home and shower and jerk off. I have to get to know him better._

Blair drove home in his smoothly running car and wondered about the man that made it that way. He was going to be on Blair's mind for a good long while.

When Jim locked up the shop, he went upstairs to his loft and took a hot shower. Jim felt like he was losing it. He could have sworn he smelled arousal on Blair Sandburg, but he knew that people couldn’t do that. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was ready to sleep with a man after swearing off men after years of abuse. While getting out of the shower and drying off, the phone rang. Jim picked it up and said, "Ellison."

"Hi, Jimmy," William Ellison said. "Steven and I are in the neighborhood and wanted to stop and see you. I hope you don't mind."

"Whatever, Dad, I don't care," Jim said resignedly, "the doors open, come on up."

“Jimmy, please start locking the door. That's not the best part of town to live in. You know that."

Jim wondered if anything he did would ever be enough to please his father. Although, he had begun to not care about it anymore. Sometimes that saddened him. In William's eyes, Jim would never be as accomplished as his little brother, Steven. Jim wondered why this bothered him so damn much. _Why do you care if Dad loves you? Why do you care if he finds out that you are interested in men? Because you need him to approve. It's a sickness, Ellison. You need to just grow up and realize that he won't love you as much as he should and move on._

"Dad, are you going to be coming up or what?" Jim asked getting angry, more from his own thoughts than anything his dad had done.

"We're on our way up now. Talk to you in a few moments, Jimmy," William said closing his cell phone.

Jim had no sooner dressed and put a pot of coffee on when his brother and dad walked into the loft.

"Hello, Jimmy," William called out as he walked in.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Jimmy, how you doing?" Steven asked.

"I'm doing good, bro. How're you?" Jim asked sitting down next to his brother. Jim silently wished that things could be different and he and Steven could get along better in life. They never did things together. Jim hoped that one day it would be different. He would love to just call his brother some weekend and ask if he wanted to go fishing, but Jim knew that Steven didn’t fish. Steven only worked. 

"I'm fine but busier than hell. We came to see if you'd reconsider coming into the business. We need another member of the family to help us," Steven said quietly.

"How many times do I have to tell you I love this job? I love working my own hours. I love being my own boss and I make fucking great money," Jim said standing up to pace. _God, why do I always have to lose my temper with these two people? Why couldn't, for once, things go well? We could have a regular conversation and be happy to see each other._

"Jimmy, watch your mouth. See? This is what happens when you work around trashy people."

"Excuse me, Dad, but I don't remember asking for your advice. I'm happy this way. I don't want to be in your business. Leave me alone already," Jim almost pleaded. _He's so fucking stuck up. I can't stand people that think they're better than everyone else. He doesn't have a fucking clue as to how lonely I am or what would make me happy. What's worse is he doesn't care._

"Jimmy," William asked, "how could you be happy living like this? You could be making big money and living in a very nice place now."

"To set the record straight, Dad, I make plenty. Not that it's any of your business but I pull in about $95,000.00 a year from this so called lack of class business. People know they can trust me. I'm proud of my work and my life. You always told me to be proud of what I do. Don't you want me to be happy, Dad?"

"Jimmy, I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I do want you to be happy. I just hoped it would be happy with Steven and me," William said frowning at his oldest son.

Steven stood up and said, "Jimmy, I had no idea you did that well here. That's really good to hear. That way we won't worry about you so much."

"No need to ever worry about me. I'm set for life. I have insurance, a will and the business is paid off. I even have my retirement all set up. I'm more set than most people that are in your line of work. I've made some very solid investments, too. So, why worry about me?" Jim asked.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you alone since you don't seem to be in the mood to be social," William said standing up.

"Since when is it my fault about not being social just because I don't want to play your games? Dad, what do you want from me?" Jim asked with such pain in his voice that even his father heard it.

"Jimmy, you always want things your way but you never meet us half-way. Why's that?" William asked.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Jim asked totally confused.

"Is it so wrong that I wanted both of my sons to work in my office? Is it so bad that I wanted you to be in the country club with us? And is it so wrong that I wanted you to get married and give me grand-children?"

Jim started pacing again and said, "No, that's not wrong. But it is wrong when you ask and don't listen to my answer. There's something wrong with that. If you want to belong to the Country Club, that's fine, but it's not my way, Dad. You know that. I'm more down to earth. My best friend in the world's a Captain of the Police Department who happens to be a black man. You think I'm going to fit into that group you hang with? I don't think so. Why don't you bug Steven about getting married and having children? "

"He does, Jimmy. He does all the time. You're not alone on that one," Steven said, quickly.

William stood next to his son and said, "So, Jimmy, are you planning on ever getting married or not?"

"Dad, why do you care?" Jim said. _He’s got something else up his sleeve, I can feel it._

Glaring at his oldest son, he finally said, "Someone called me from the country club to tell me that my son's dating a man. I never wanted to hear something like that, especially from someone in my country club."

"Fuck you, Dad. You know what? I'll never do anything good enough for you," Jim shouted at his father.

"Who's the fag, Jimmy? And how did he talk you into it?" William said.

Jim looked at Steven and said, "So that's why you're here today, too? You didn't care about anything else. You just wanted to find out if I was fucking some guy?"

"Jimmy, you have to understand. Our company relies on how we act and look. This doesn't look good," Steven said.

"Well, this is just perfect since I don't work for the fucking company. God, I can't believe that I thought for a moment you were here because you wanted to see me," Jim said sadly.

"Who is he, Jimmy?" William asked again.

"I'm not dating a guy. They must be talking about my friend Simon. And he's not that kind of friend," Jim said, "but even if he was, it would be my business."

"Are you telling the truth, Jimmy? You're not sleeping with a man?" William asked.

"Yes, Dad. I'm telling the truth, but if I can change it, I'm going to. Hell, if I had more nerve, I'd take care of that right now," Jim said savagely.

"Jimmy, you have to get off of this self-destructive course. Everything you do is like begging for some type of attention," William pointed out.

"It's called wanting to be loved, Dad. I'm sure you and Steven aren't familiar with the concept. I just wanted to be loved. Now, I'm tired. Could you just leave?"

The two men walked out of the loft and Jim felt so lonely it was almost unbearable. He had no real friends. Simon worked for the police department and he seldom saw him these days. He was a busy man. In Jim’s dream world, he had hopes that his dad and Steven would accept him like he was. 

Jim went through the loft securing it and got ready for bed. He was tired. He slid into bed onto his nice clean sheets. After about ten minutes his cock came to life and he started stroking it. He was doing this in a slow relaxed manner. He started speeding up the strokes and closed his eyes. What filled his mind came as a complete shock to him. All he could picture was Blair Sandburg and he came breathing hard and wanting to know what the hell that was about. 

Jim wondered if Blair thought about the same type of things while he lay in bed. And what if he was really doing all of this just to piss his dad off? He would have to think on all of it some more. He never wanted to use Blair Sandburg in any fashion other than to be good to him. _What the hell are you thinking, James Joseph Ellison? You don’t even know him._

After cleaning himself up, he went to sleep. He had another busy day coming up. He'd forget about Mr. Sandburg. He'd probably never see him again, anyhow. With that as his last thought, he slept the sleep of a man not knowing that his life might soon change.

Across town, Blair Sandburg was having a hard time sleeping so he started to stroke himself off with Jim in his thoughts. Those beautiful blue eyes. The strong jaw and cheekbones. The muscular chest and arms. Blair was amazed that he could come so hard thinking about someone he had just met. 

*

In the morning, Blair wondered when he had decided he wanted to be with a man again or if this was something totally out of the blue. Blair wanted Jim Ellison in the worst way and he was going to have to do some thinking on that. 

*

The drive to work was quiet as usual. Blair was lonely. That's all there was to it. And every damn station he hit on the radio was playing love songs. _Geeze, it's bad enough I'm lonely but do they have to rub my face in the fact I don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend? Oh man, now I'm saying boyfriend. Holy shit._ Blair knew he was in trouble.

While teaching his class that day he couldn't get his thoughts off Jim. Finally, between classes, he dialed Guardian Automotive to talk to Jim. Jim picked up the phone after about six rings and said, "Ellison."

"Hi, Jim, this is Blair Sandburg. I'm having some problems with the car and wondered if you could take a look at it," Blair said in one big breath. He held his breath waiting for Jim's answer.

"Sure, what time do you get done with classes today?" Jim asked.

"I'm done in an hour," Blair replied.

"Bring it then. I'll have a look see. What's it doing, anyhow?" Jim asked.

"I haven't a clue. It's just not acting right. I don't know a thing about cars. Maybe you'll be able to figure it out."

"Okay, we'll see you in about an hour or so. Goodbye." Jim hung up the phone wondering what he had missed on the damn car. He thought he'd listened to every single thing in the engine. He must have missed something. Damn. 

Jim stayed busy for the next two hours and then he heard the familiar sounding car drive up. It sounded perfect. It was smooth as silk. Jim was hoping that whatever it was had stopped. He walked out of the garage wearing nothing but a pair of dirty short cutoffs. Not even thinking about how he might look to anyone else, he headed over to Blair.

"Hey, the car sounded good when you drove up. Is it still acting up?" Jim asked.

Blair just stood there as if he was in a stupor or something. He couldn't talk, he couldn't think. All he could do was stare at Jim in that skimpy pair of cutoffs. Oh Sandburg, this is bad. You need to cut this out. He's going to beat the shit out of you.

"Hey, Chief, you okay?" Jim asked wondering what was wrong with the professor.

"Yeah, I just have a really bad headache. Do you have any aspirin?" Blair squeaked out. _Oh god, could things get any worse?_

"Sure, come on in. Follow me into my office, I have aspirin, and a couch you can lie on until you feel better. In the meantime, I'll see what's up with the car." Jim handed Blair a glass of cold water from the cooler and two aspirin. Blair gladly took them and swallowed as fast as he could. "Lie down and see if you can get rid of that headache. I'll be out in the garage when you get up." Jim said as he left Blair in the office. Blair watched Jim walk back into the garage and smiled at the thoughts that came to mind. _Hot damn, some new thoughts for tonight's date with Mrs. Palm and her five sisters. God, he's a fine specimen of man. Oh yeah, Sandburg, you've got it bad._

Jim felt someone looking at him and turned to see Blair Sandburg watching him like a hawk. Jim smiled at him and got back to work. Blair lay on the sofa and tried to relax but all he could think about was how hot Jim looked in those cutoffs. In fact, all he could think about was what Jim had underneath those fucking cutoffs. _Holy shit…_

Jim took Blair's car for a test drive and it was running so smoothly that Jim was beginning to think that there was something wrong with his hearing or something. Suddenly, he realized that maybe there wasn't anything wrong with the car. _Maybe Blair just liked looking at him. He seemed to like it earlier when he was walking away. The gaze coming off Sandburg had been pure lust and longing. What if he wanted you? What do you think of that, Ellison?_

Jim got back to the garage and Blair was standing there looking at him with questioning eyes. Jim got out of the car and said, "I figured it out. One of the spark plugs is loose. No biggy but it would have been if you hadn't noticed it." Lifting the hood up, Jim leaned in and over the front of the car and started working on Blair's car. Blair about swallowed his tongue. Jesus, those shorts left very little to the imagination. Holy shit… And what an imagination Blair Sandburg had.

When Jim finished, he walked over to Blair and handed him his keys. "Here you go. All fixed. It's dinner time. Want to go and have some dinner?" Jim asked.

"Sure, that would be nice. Where do you eat around here?" Blair asked.

"Gee, Professor, we're still in Cascade. You make it sound like we're in a different country or something," Jim said laughing.

"How much do I owe you for today?" Blair asked changing the subject.

"Nothing. It was my mistake. I take care of my customers," Jim said smiling.

"Man, I just remembered that I have a meeting with the dean tonight. Sorry. Can I have a rain check?" Blair asked blushing.

"Sure, that's fine. No problem. I'm used to eating alone," Jim said quietly.

"So, am I," Blair said sounding a little needier than he had planned.

"Well, call me sometime and we'll have a few beers and some dinner. I don't have many friends," Jim said.

Blair found that hard to believe but figured that Jim wouldn't just say it to say it. He'd have to come and see him again and have more nerve. _You're such a gutless wonder, Sandburg._

Blair drove off and could hardly wait to get home to jack off to the new vision in his mind. _Jesus, you went from not wanting to sleep with a guy again to wanting to jump Jim’s bones in two days flat and he makes you harder than anyone has ever done before._

That night was no let down. Blair had visions of Jim touching him and he was touching Jim. It was wonderful. When Blair finally came, he thought his head would explode. He needed to get back in practice, just in case this works out. _Oh yeah, like Jim's going to let you touch him, you idiot._

Meanwhile, across town, Jim was standing in his shower, stroking his cock saying Blair's name. Not Sandburg. Not Professor. Not Chief, just Blair. He thought about Blair sucking him dry and came close to coming. He then backed off. The next thought was of Blair touching his center. God, Jim wanted Blair’s finger to be doing this. As he continued stroking his cock, Jim slid his finger into his hole and he came so hard that he thought he was going to die. He sat down on the floor of his shower and asked out loud, “Well, Jim Ellison, what do you plan to do about this?”

Jim got up and went to bed more confused than he'd ever been in his life. Why did this man have such an effect on him? Well, he'd stay clear of him. Like Jim needed this shit.

*

The next morning when Jim opened up the garage door he found his friend, Captain Simon Banks, standing there. "Hey, Simon. What're you doing here already? I thought we were on for a game and dinner for tonight?"

"We are. I just came by to ask a few questions." Simon’s voice had taken on an odd tone.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Jim asked almost frightened.

"I came by last night, Jim, to ask you something about a friend. I wanted you to meet her and I saw you with that young man."

"And?" Jim asked.

"Well, I could see the attraction and wondered why, in all the years we've known each other, you didn't tell me you were into guys."

"Simon, I haven’t been with a guy in years. I didn’t think I needed to mention it."

“Then you're in for some major changes, Jim. I kid you not. You were both drooling and staring. It was a riot from my viewpoint."

"Simon, I don't have a clue why this is happening. Why would I decide to sleep with a guy now? That makes no sense."

"Well, just take it slow and see where it takes you. If something comes from it, what's the harm in it? Or does the idea bother you?"

"Simon, that's the problem. The idea so doesn't bother me," Jim said flushing crimson before his friend.

"It'll be all right, Jim. Just hang in there. Let him make the first move. That gives you more time to think," Simon said thoughtfully.

"Good thinking, Simon. Okay. Thanks. I take it this doesn't bother you, then?"

"No, not at all. We have some gay officers on the force and we're friends. Not a problem with me." Simon was surprised, but not put off about it.

"I'll take it one day at a time, Simon, thanks," Jim said. "So is that the only reason you came by?"

"Well, I did have a joke to tell you. I figured you might need something to lift your spirits. Want to hear it?" Simon asked.

"Sure." Jim answered.

"Now this is a bad day," Simon said as he started telling his joke.

"There's a guy sitting at a bar, just looking at his drink. He stays like that for half an hour. Then, a big trouble-making truck driver steps next to him, takes the drink from the guy, and just drinks it all down.

"The poor man starts crying. The truck driver says, 'Come on, man, I was just joking. Here, I'll buy you another drink. I just can't stand seeing a man crying.'"

"'No, it's not that. This day is the worst of my life. First, I fall asleep, and I'm late to my office. My boss, in an outrage, fires me. When I leave the building to go to my car, I found out it was stolen. The police say they can do nothing. I get a cab to return home and when I leave it, I remember I left my wallet and credit cards there. The cab driver just drives away. I go home and when I get there, I find my wife in bed with the gardener. I leave home and come to this bar. And when I was thinking about putting an end to my life, you show up and drink my poison...'

"Now, Jim, that's a bad day. Just think about that when you think your days aren't going well," Simon said laughing at the look on Jim's face.

"Simon, I do believe you're a little warped. Have you got any other business here or you just stopped by to make me laugh?"

"Yup, I wanted to tease you. I'll see you tonight. I'll be here at 6:00 to pick you up. See you then," Simon said walking to his car and driving off.

Jim smiled to himself and thought of how lucky he was having a friend as good and kind as Simon Banks. He really did love the man. When Simon had taken a trip some time back and his wife was out of town, Simon's son Daryl had stayed with Jim for two weeks. That's when Jim first realized how much he really liked children. _Someday._

*

Blair was teaching his first class, and was having a hard time concentrating. He had an overwhelming urge to call Jim and tell him there was something else wrong. _No, he'll know something's up. I'll just go by there tonight on my way home and say I was in the neighborhood. Yeah, that's it. I'll go and drop by and see him. Then I'll take him to dinner._ Blair continued to teach his class even if it was half-assed, his students didn’t seem to mind. 

*

Jim closed up shop early so he could get clean and ready for dinner and the game with Simon. He was very excited. He and Simon hadn't done anything in a long time. While he was in the shower he realized that the only thing he didn't like about his line of work was getting all of the grime and dirt off of himself each and every day. To a normal person, this wouldn't be a biggy, but to Jim, it was. Once he felt like he was good and clean, he chose the clothing he was going to wear for the evening. He picked a nice pair of Dockers, a polo shirt and some nice shoes. He glanced in the mirror and decided that he looked pretty good. He wouldn't be embarrassing Simon. He laughed to himself as he walked downstairs to wait for Simon.

When he walked out the door Blair was standing there. "Hi," Blair said quietly.

"Hi. What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to take me up on that rain check," Blair said.

"Man, normally I would love to but I have plans for tonight. I'm going to dinner and a Jags game with a friend of mine," Jim said almost regretfully.

"Oh, okay. Well, no big deal. Some other time." As Blair turned to leave, Simon walked up to him and said, "Hi, I'm Simon."

"Blair Sandburg, nice to meet you." Blair said not really looking at Simon's eyes.

Simon found himself smiling. He walked over to Jim and put his arm around him and said, "So, Jim, you all ready to go?"

Jim looked at Simon like he had lost his marbles and then he smiled at what he saw was happening. "Yeah, Simon, I'm all set. Hey, Blair would you like to join us for dinner?"

"No, thank you. I have to go. See ya later. Nice meeting you, Simon," Blair said, not meaning a damn word of it.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, too. Any friend of Jim's is a friend of mine. I sure wish you'd reconsider dinner with us," Simon said, pulling Jim closer to him. Jim's cheeks were flushing crimson now.

"I'm sure he would if he could, Simon, but he said he had to go. Now let the poor guy go," Jim said.

Simon called out, “See you later, Blair.”

"Sandburg, I'll see you later, okay?" Jim called out.

"Sure, Jim. Someday," Blair said as he hurried to his car.

Jim turned to Simon and said, "You wanna explain what in the hell that was all about?"

"Yeah, he wants you so bad but he's scared. I figured the best way to push was to make him jealous." Simon started laughing when he saw the look on Jim’s face.

"Simon, did it ever occur to you that he might not be interested? Maybe he just wanted a friend."

Simon laughed loudly and said, "All right, hot shot. Get your butt over to his car and ask him out. You and I can have a rain check. You both have it so bad. It's pitiful."

Jim turned another shade of red and said, "Simon, do you take great pleasure in embarrassing me?"

"Why, yes, I do." Simon shoved Jim in the direction of Blair’s car.

"I owe you one, Simon." Jim walked out to where Blair was parked.

Under his breath, Simon whispered, "Nah, not in this lifetime. Be happy."

Blair got into his car and hit his steering wheel and said, "Fuck…"

Blair was startled out of his thoughts when someone rapped on the window. Looking through it, he saw Jim standing there and Simon was driving off. Blair rolled down his window and said, "What's going on? I thought you were going out to dinner with Simon?"

"Chief, can we have that rain check now? I'm hungry." Jim said.

"Jim, what's going on?" Blair asked totally confused. "You said you were going to dinner with your friend Simon and now you're not?"

"Well, Simon knew I wanted to talk to you anyhow. We talked this morning and I decided I'd ask you a few things."

"I'm listening." Blair was still sitting holding on to the steering wheel as if it was his lifeline.

"Chief, do you suppose you could drive us to dinner? I really am hungry," Jim said smiling.

"Oh man, sorry." He unlocked the passenger side and Jim got in and buckled up. "So where to, Jim?"

"There's a diner down the road that serves some of the best homemade food you'll ever have in your life," Jim said licking his lips.

Blair looked at Jim when he did this and thought, _Oh fuck… I almost came from him licking his lips. What the hell's wrong with me? I need more control than that._

Jim smiled at him and said, "Chief, it's okay. I like you, too. I've haven’t been with a man in years and haven’t wanted to, but for some reason you're in my thoughts all the time."

Blair let out a loud sigh and said, "Oh thank god. I thought it was just me. Jim, why do you think we're so attracted to each other?"

"Pull over here for a minute and we'll get some of the talking out of the way.” Blair pulled over to the side of the road and shut the car off. Before Jim had a chance to say anything, Blair flung himself at Jim and started kissing him. Jim was kissing him back just as hard. Jim pushed back on Blair and said, "Chief, I really don't want to come in the front seat of your car. I'd like it to be something a little more special than that."

"Right, right. Sorry, Jim," Blair said as he pulled away.

"I need to tell you a few things because you might take off running in another direction." Jim tried not to sound so scared. However, from experience, he'd found out that all people he dated, for reasons less than his senses, left him.

Blair turned to him and said, "Let's go to the diner and have dinner and we'll talk while we eat. Okay?"

"Okay." Jim said, knowing that Blair was trying to calm him down. Jim was scared to death right now and with good reason.

Once they got to the diner, they ordered dinner, sat and waited to be alone and then they started talking. Jim began telling him of his senses difficulties and how it caused some major problems. He talked about all of it without Blair interrupting him once. Jim was so grateful for that. Blair had an odd look on his face that was beginning to bother Jim just a little bit. "Chief, you doing all right?"

"Jim, you're not going to believe this. I can't believe this. It's like it was fate, kismet or karma. Whatever. You and I were meant to meet and be together, I just feel it."

"Chief, you want to explain that to me?"

"Jim, I'm a professor of Anthropology at Rainer but what I studied the most was the Sentinel legends. They are the Guardians and watchmen of a tribe. That's why I chose to bring my car to your shop. Because of the name. I think you might be one."

"Hold on, Chief. Don't get going off on some crazy notion thinking there's something wrong with me. There isn't. I do just fine."

"I'm sure you do, but think how much better you could do if someone taught you how to use those senses. Also, how much easier would it be if you didn't have to hide those senses from the person you really wanted in your life?"

"Chief, we just met, now you're saying you want to be in my life?" Jim asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying, Jim. I'm crazy about you. I'm confused as hell about wanting you so badly but we'll cross that when we come to it. Which I hope will be soon." Blair smiled like crazy.

They talked more, ate dinner and then decided to take off for Jim's loft. Jim said, "Will you spend the night?"

"Can we run by and get my clothes?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, that would be good," Jim said.

Jim stayed in the car while Blair ran upstairs to his apartment to get his things. Blair came running back out, carrying a backpack and jumped in and started off for the loft. "In a hurry, Chief?" Jim asked laughing.

"Damn right, hot stuff. Man, I'm humming I'm so turned on."

Jim couldn't help it. He started laughing his ass off. When they got to Jim's place, they got out of the car and started for the loft. Once inside, Jim took in his new love's look. He had on a half open shirt and jeans with rips in it. It was so fucking hot Jim thought he would come just looking at him. The larger man pulled Blair's shirt off and told him to turn around. Blair turned around slowly and smiled up at Jim when he was done. "You like?"

"Oh fuck yeah," Jim said. "Come here, Blair."

Blair went into his arms and they began kissing each other with such passion that Jim couldn't remember ever having felt that way. Then he realized maybe he hadn't. Blair started taking Jim's clothes off and Jim was getting nervous now. "Jim, it's okay. We'll take this as slow as we want. I just want to touch and see you," Blair said in a calming voice.

"Oh fuck, yeah," Jim said. _Man, he's going to think you're such a moron. You haven't said anything else besides Oh fuck, yeah._

They both lay down on the bed and made out. Jim and Blair both seemed comfortable with that but then Blair started moving a little faster. As his hands moved down Jim's body, Jim started moaning and telling him he couldn't hold on much longer. Blair got up on his knees and looked down at his prize. Jim stared at Blair with eyes so dark, they were almost black. Blair watched Jim's face as Blair’s fingers slid over his opening and rubbed lightly. Jim jumped but kept moving around and moaning. Blair took this as a good sign. "Jim, can I touch you? There?"

"Oh fuck, yeah…" Jim continued to pant heavily.

Blair started kissing Jim on the inside of his thighs and he could see Jim was losing control. Blair decided to take pity on him. Blair was stroking Jim’s cock and kissing Jim like crazy. 

Jim found himself almost zoning on the good feelings. This was something new to Jim. He had never been a bottom before. He couldn’t believe he was willing to let Blair top. 

Blair stopped when Jim was ready to pop and asked, "Jim, can I make love to you?"

"Oh fuck, yeah…" Jim was trying to breathe like a normal person and not quite cutting it, he sounded more like a freight train. Jim look even more incredible to Blair. 

"Supplies?" Blair asked as he leaned down and kissed Jim's mouth.

Jim pointed to his nightstand. "In the drawer," he gasped.

Blair pulled away and grabbed some lotion and a condom from the nightstand. Blair slowly slid a finger into Jim and let him relax as he unhurriedly lubed him up. Each time he added a finger, Jim became more relaxed if that was possible. Finally, he figured that was as stretched out as Jim would be getting, and pulled Jim’s legs up on either side of his waist and put the condom with lotion on his cock and started pushing in. "Jim, if this hurts, we can stop at any time. Just tell me when, all right?"

"Oh fuck, yeah…" Jim couldn’t help but answer dreamily.

Blair smiled at the loss of conversation from Jim as the night had worn on. Oh fuck, yeah was all he seemed to be able to say. Blair started pushing slowly into Jim. Blair heard a slight sound of pain for a few moments but then he felt Jim relax underneath him and he pushed in a little further. He kept this up until he was all the way in. Then he just held still until they were both ready.

Blair took a deep breath and whispered, "Jim, you ready, babe?" Blair felt kind of odd once that slipped out but Jim didn't seem to mind as he answered, "Oh fuck, yeah."

Blair laughed as he started thrusting into Jim. He angled differently until he was brushing Jim's prostate each and every time he went in. Jim started chanting quietly. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

Blair was going to have to talk to Jim about how this made him feel because Blair himself felt as if he was in heaven. And surely God was giving him a most perfect gift. Jim felt so fucking good. It was difficult to describe. Sandburg, you've got to write this in your journal. _This is too important and fun to let it go by without a memory page._

"Jim, come for me, babe. Come for me now. I want to feel you around me when you come." Blair said softly into Jim's ear.

Just like that Jim threw back his head, letting out a shout and said, “Blair.”

Blair couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be wrapped by Jim's tight passage. Three more thrusts and Blair was coming, yelling, "Jim."

Blair waited a little while and pulled out and lay on top of Jim’s body. They fit together as if they were meant to be like this forever. They both lay there just getting their breath back. "Chief, I love you," Jim said suddenly.

Blair had not expected that. "Do you tell everyone that, Jim?"

"No, Blair. I don't tell anyone that," Jim confessed. "I've wanted to love someone all of my life but never have. I'm giving that to you. Hopefully, you want it."

"I love you, too, Jim." Blair started kissing Jim's neck. "Of course, I want it, big man." Jim rolled on to his side and pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him hard and said it again. "I love you, Blair. I love you so much."

"Man, I love you, too," Blair said. "Now I'm going to show you how much. I'm going to clean us both up so we can just cuddle. How's that sound?"

"Oh fuck, yeah." Jim said laughing. Blair laughed too all the way into the bathroom to get the wet cloths to clean up with. Once Blair cleaned them both off he climbed back into Jim's bed and asked, "Mind if I spend the night?"

"I wouldn't mind if you spent the rest of your life here."

"I might consider that, Jim." Blair sounded like he was in a dream, but Jim could tell he meant every single word. 

"Good, because I'd really like you to move in. What do you think?"

"Jim, I think we might be moving a little too fast. What do you think?" Blair asked trying not to panic or scare Jim.

"Blair, it could never be fast enough for me. I love you. I don't need months to learn what my heart's telling me right now. I feel like this is right," Jim said kissing Blair tenderly.

"I'll think about it. All right, I thought about it. I'll move in this weekend," Blair said smiling.

"All right. Now that's the kind of news I want to hear all the time." Jim smiled at his new love.

"I'm really tired, big man. Do you mind if I sleep for a while?" Blair asked sweetly.

"You can do anything you want to, except leave me," Jim said.

"Wait till I tell my mom," Blair said laughing.

"I can't wait to meet her, Chief. Anyone that raised you has got to be great."

"Oh man, you can kiss ass better than anyone I've ever met. And you don't even have to."

"Come here, Chief. Go to sleep," Jim said pulling Blair closer to his body, if that was at all possible.

"Wanna do me in the morning?" Blair asked, coyly.

"Oh fuck, yeah," Jim said, but he wasn't laughing this time.

They fell asleep, lying in each other’s arms. Both men more content than they had ever been in their lives. It was how it should be. 

*

In the next week, Blair taught Jim all about using his senses, not zoning and how to use the dials in his head. Jim had realized that Blair was his Guide and he was Blair’s Sentinel. They worked on it for a week, until it was time for Blair to move into Jim’s place. 

Moving day found a very nervous Blair Sandburg pacing in his apartment, waiting for Jim to show up to help him move his things. _Why am I so scared? I mean, I love this man. I think he's the one. Well, shit! There I go with I think he's the one. Not, he is the one._ The more he thought, the faster he paced. The more he paced, the more afraid he became.

Jim drove up to Blair's apartment and parked. He was a little nervous. What in the world are you thinking asking a man you hardly know to move into your home with you? _Well, Ellison, I think you love the guy. Or you think you do anyhow. Stop being such a candy ass._

Jim got out of the truck and opened up his senses to hear if Blair was as nervous as he was. He could hear Blair ranting in his apartment. "And what if he doesn't like you? He'll toss your ass out on the street and you'll have nowhere to go because you're an idiot. Why did you give up your apartment? You should have kept it for a few months to be sure. You know how you drive people nuts. You'll probably push him away in record time."

Jim couldn't help but smile at the questions. Jim had asked himself the same ones last night. Now he knew that Blair was afraid, too. They were both scared and both normal. Jim walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to the apartment.

Blair opened the door and stood looking at the floor. Jim walked in and pulled Blair into his arms and began kissing him. "Chief, do we have time to fool around? Once more in your apartment for old times’ sake?"

Blair smiled at Jim and said, "Yeah, we have plenty of time. Come on." Blair took Jim's hand and pulled him back to his bedroom and unpacked some sheets for the bed. They made the bed quickly and started to undress each other.

Once naked, Jim pushed Blair back onto the bed and wanted to make him feel good about each other.

"Chief, I really want to fuck you."

"Man, I think we're both idiots. I've been so scared while I was packing, I should have just asked you to come over so we could talk it out. And then you could have fucked me senseless."

"Well I'm here now, could I try?" he asked shyly.

"Hell yes, big man, you can fuck me any time you want to." Blair gave Jim the supplies and smiled at him. 

Jim kissed Blair longingly and made Blair feel like he was the most important person in the world. Which to Jim, he was. Jim could tell that Blair was getting really into it. "Jim, I'm going to come. Baby, please don't let me come without you in me," Blair begged.

Jim stretched Blair’s tight channel until it was ready for a fucking of a life time. Or at least Jim hoped it would be. Once Jim pushed inside of him, Jim felt Blair's ass tighten up and clench around cock. At the same time, Blair screamed, "Jim." Jim continued to fuck his sweet hole and moaned with delight at what he was doing to his love, and this was making Blair come harder. Jim pulled him up a little bit and went in deeper until Blair was almost sobbing with need for more. Jim was so close to coming he knew he'd have to come soon. This man was the sexiest thing on this earth. Jim came rather quickly, which bothered him a little bit, but Blair didn’t seem to notice. 

Both men, lay there trying to just get their breathing back to normal when Blair finally said, "Man, do you do everything like this?"

"I hope I do."

"You’re going to kill me, I just know it," Blair said as he smiled and got up to get some wipes to clean them up with. When he was done, he pulled Jim into his arms and said, "God, that was so fan- fucking-tastic, I'm still humming."

"Chief, you seem to hum a lot. I think I'm in over my head."

Blair slapped Jim's ass and said, "Rest for a little while and then you're going to show me how well you can fuck my ass again tonight."

"I can do that," Jim said cuddling with his man and kissing him until they both fell asleep.

Jim was sound asleep when he heard his cell phone go off. He grabbed it hurriedly and answered, "Ellison."

"Jimmy, I need some help. My car broke down and I can't get it going again," William Ellison said into the phone.

"Dad, where are you?"

"I'm at your place, I came over to talk to you but you weren't here. When I went to leave, the car wouldn't start."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." Jim closed his cell and climbed out of bed.

"Emergency?" Blair asked yawning.

"Sort of. It's my dad. Wanna come with me?" Jim asked smiling.

"I don't think so. I'd probably do something stupid like tell him you have the best tongue in the world and embarrass both of us. Just come back when you get done."

"Why don't I leave the truck here and I'll take your car?"

"Okay, I can take a load of stuff over to the loft and get settled while you're at your dad's house."

"Well, my dad is at the loft, but I'd like you to come over and meet him. I'm going to tell him about us anyhow."

"Not today, you're not. Jesus, Jim. Talk about turning a person off fast," Blair said and got up and went into the bathroom, slamming the door.

 _Shit, Ellison, way to go._ Jim got dressed and walked to the bathroom door and knocked. "Blair, could I come in and kiss you goodbye before I leave?"

Blair opened the door and said, "Don't tell him today, Jim. I mean it. It's too soon; let him get used to seeing me around you before you tell him about us."

"Okay, I promise."

"I love you, you big lug. I'm sorry I got so scared." Then he pulled Jim down for a kiss that would show Jim just how much he really did love the man.

"See you in just a little while. I'll leave the truck and you can start putting some things in it. If you want to bring them over, bring them. My dad doesn't need to know the reason why I'm sharing my home with anyone."

"Okay, I'll see. Now get out of here," Blair said as he smacked Jim's ass going out the door.

Jim drove Blair's car and found out that it still was running beautifully. If nothing else, he was a damn good mechanic. _Wait a minute, he said you also had the best tongue in the world._ Jim laughed to himself and started singing along to the music on the radio. When he pulled up in front of the loft, his dad didn't look too happy.

Getting out of the car, Jim smiled at his dad and said, "Hi, Dad. What's the problem?"

"Well, if I knew that, Jimmy, I wouldn't have needed to call you, would I?"

"Hey, don't bite my head off. What's your problem?"

"I'll tell you what my problem is, I just got a call from a friend of mine who said she saw you kissing a man. When were you going to tell me about this?"

"First of all, Dad, it's none of your business. Why are you so worried about it? I stay away from your friends, so who cares?"

"I care, Jimmy. It's sick. You don't belong with a man. You belong with a nice woman and I intend on changing your mind."

Jim stormed over to his dad's car and lifted the hood and started checking out things, so that he could get him to leave as soon as possible. Fate wasn't on his side. It was the radiator. So he told his dad to go and sit inside where it was cool and he'd replace the radiator and they'd talk later on. The entire time he was doing it, Jim was mad. He knew that he would have to tell his dad off, but he was hoping that someday, he could actually make his dad happy instead of incensed.

It took about three hours to replace everything and once he did, he started it up and it was running just fine. As he got out of the car and went to tell his dad, Blair drove up with his pickup full of his things. William walked out of the station and said, "Who is that and why is he driving your truck?"

"This is my life partner, Dad. His name is Blair Sandburg."

"Oh Jesus, Jim, grow up. What are you thinking? He'll tire of you so fast you won't know what hit you and you'll be the one everyone talks about. Not the young little fag."

"Get out, Dad. I don't want to talk to you again," Jim said, and threw his father's keys at him, storming into the loft, not even looking to see if Blair was following him in.

Blair stood there in front of the truck with his mouth hanging open, not knowing what to do. He walked up to William and said, "I love your son so much and you're not going to ruin it for us. So don't try. Now if Jim said to get away from him, I must ask you to do the same." Blair turned and started for the door.

"Do you actually think Jimmy will be happy with you? You don't know him well enough to know how much he loves children. He's always been fond of them. You going to give him children?"

"There's nothing wrong with adoption," Blair said glaring at the man.

Jim stormed back out of the loft and yelled at his dad, "Get the fuck away from him and don't come back again." Then he grabbed Blair and pulled him into his arms and hugged him so hard Blair could hardly get his breath.

William got into his car and took off without looking back. Jim went to the truck and started unloading it.

Blair pulled Jim back into his arms and said, "I'm sorry, babe. I hoped it would have gone better than that."

“I was never going to make him happy, so it’s his loss, not mine,” Jim said, hoping he himself would believe that. 

“It’s both of your losses. I’m just so sorry, man.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Let’s change the subject.”

“So, you want kids? Your dad said you wanted kids.” Blair looked at Jim to gage his reaction. 

“Yeah, I wanted kids. But, you don’t always get everything you want. I listen to the Rolling Stones well.”

Blair snickered. “Well, sometimes you do. There is always adoption down the road, Jim.”

“They’re adopting down the road?” Jim asked, snickering too. 

“I’m serious, Jim. We’ll make this work once we get a handle on our relationship. We’re still new.”

“I have a newsflash for you, I’m way past new.”

“You know what I mean, Jim. And I only hope I look as good as you when I get old,” Blair teased. 

“Very funny, Blair.”

**Part 2: Changes**

Eight months down the road, Jim still hadn’t talked to his dad, which was fine for Jim but Blair felt like they should be mending fences. Blair also felt like he needed to talk to Jim about a few things. 

“Here’s your morning coffee, Jim. I wondered if you have time for a discussion.”

“As long as it’s not about my dad,” Jim replied. 

“No, it’s about us. I would like to buy a house with a yard and everything, what do you think of that?”

“Chief, why now?”

“I think we should fill out papers for adoption and we can’t raise a family over your business. Well, I guess we could, but there is no yard for kids to play in. We need that. So, I was thinking a nice house would be a good start. We could buy it together. That would seal our relationship even more. There is nothing like owing money together,” Blair kidded. 

“Have you seen something that made you think about this?” Jim asked. 

Blair smiled. “You know me so well. There is a house about five minutes from here that has a wonderful fenced in yard and it just looks like us. It might be too expensive. It’s not like I checked or anything.”

“Call today and see how much it is. I would be willing to move into a house with you. It’s the next logical step as far as I know. That way we could have poker games on Saturday nights with Simon, Rafe, Henri and Joel. They all like you, even if you do win too much.”

Blair pulled Jim in for a kiss and said, “I’ll call today. I have classes, so I’ll see you later on. Have a good day, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.” 

“And I love you,” Blair answered. He got into his car and drove off with Jim smiling in the garage opening. 

*

Blair was sitting in his office, after his first class and looking at some notes when someone knocked. He said, “Come in, the doors open.”

Blair was somewhat surprised to see that it was William Ellison. “Mr. Ellison, come in and have a seat. What can I do for you?”

William sat down in the chair and just stared at Blair for a moment. William Ellison didn’t like this man that had turned his son into a fairy. No, he had to think of something to keep this evil man away from his son.

“Do you love your mother?” William asked. 

“Of course, I do, why?”

“Because, I could arrange for someone to hurt your mother if you don’t leave my son alone. And believe me, no one would ever know it was me,” William spat out, with nothing but hatred for Blair. 

Blair recognized an empty threat when he heard one, and this was just that. “Your son and I decided this morning that we’re buying a house together, so I’m not leaving. If you do something to my mother, I will never let it rest. And neither will Jim.”

“So, basically, you don’t really love my son as much as you say you do. And you don’t love your mother as much as you say you do. You don’t give a flying fuck about either of them,” William said hatefully. 

“I’m not leaving him, William. Hate me all you want, but your son loves me. You would think you could tell that. Have you talked to Jim at all?”

“Jimmy won’t take my calls. You’ve turned him against us. Jimmy won’t even see his brother any longer.”

“I could make sure that he calls you tonight if that would make you feel better. And Steven is welcome to come over any time he chooses. He doesn’t even have to call first. Jim would like to see his brother now and then. He misses him. Hell, for whatever reason, William, he misses you.”

“Jimmy misses me?” 

“Yes, William he does. He wants to be accepted and loved, like almost anyone in the world. His dream would be to have family dinners on Sunday where you and Steven both come. I wish instead of all this hatred, you would think about mending fences instead.”

William paused for a moment and then said, “I didn’t realize he even wanted to see us.”

“You’re his family. Of course he wants to see you. Would you like me to have Jim call you tonight? We could set up a time for dinner and discuss the details then. There is no reason to be filled with hate all the time, William. Instead, maybe we could all focus on making things better.”

“You would do this for me even after I said I would hurt your mother?”

“William, we both know you’re not going to hurt my mother. There is no reason. Now, instead of fighting all this, let’s try and accept and understand it instead. My mother might be coming this weekend and it would be really nice if you and Steven came over at the same time. I’m a very good cook.”

“Have you told your mother about you and Jimmy?”

“Yes, she was a little disappointed because of the grandchildren aspect, but I informed her that once we get a house, we’re going to try and adopt. She seemed okay with that. You’ll like her William. Her name is Naomi.”

“If you could have Jimmy call me tonight, I would like to talk to him. I will give much thought to everything you have said today. I appreciate you not losing your temper like Jimmy does and making me leave.”

“I’ll see to it that he calls tonight. Thank you for stopping by, William.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Sandburg.”

“My name is Blair. Please call me that.”

“All right, Blair. Thank you for your time.” William walked out of the room and Blair smiled like crazy. He might have won over the grouch. Jim would be so happy to have them in his life again. But why had William given in so easily? He surely wouldn’t attack Jim on the phone and go in for the kill. _Would he?_

Blair picked up his phone and dialed the garage. Jim answered, “Guardian Automotive, may I help you?”

“Hey, your dad came to visit me today.”

“I’m going to have to kill him, I can’t believe he is stooping to threatening you.”

“Jim, let me finish. He would like to talk to you about mending fences. He and Steven both miss you like crazy and we’d like to plan family get-togethers once a week or so. He was actually very civil. I think he’s confused, Jim. And more than anything he just needs to understand that he’s not going to win and he’ll move on to trying to mend fences.”

“So, he was nice to you?” Jim couldn’t quite believe that. 

“Okay, nice is maybe an over statement. But, he calmed down and got real after we discussed some things. And he didn’t threaten my mom anymore.”

“Oh my god, he threatened your mom?”

“Jim calm down, it was an empty threat. I knew it as soon as it came out of his mouth and I think he knew I knew. Don’t worry about me so much. I held my own. I think he actually liked how calm I was and how down to earth I am. Why don’t you call him now? And remember Jim, it’s your dad, try not to argue the entire time.”

“Okay. I’ll call him right now.” Jim actually wanted to speak to his dad for a change. 

“Ask him over on Sunday at 2:00. That way he can watch the football game with you and then we’ll have dinner at 5:00 or so. And invite Steven, also.”

“Talk to you later, Chief. I have to finish up working on a car before I do anything. See you tonight.”

“Love you, babe.”

“I love you, too, Chief.”

Blair hung up the phone wearing a smile. He could tell from Jim’s voice that Jim was somewhat excited about mending fences. Now, if William just cooperated, they would have it made. He looked down at his watch and realized it was almost time for his class. He locked up and left to teach some young minds. 

*

Jim finally finished the car he was working on and got it cleaned up and polished. It was purring like a kitten when he was done with it. He called the owner and told them it was ready to be picked up anytime they chose to pick it up.

Jim locked up the garage for the time being and went upstairs to shower and hope to get his hands clean. Once he was done with that, he sat down for a moment to call his dad. 

The phone rang and William picked it up, “Ellison.”

“Hi Dad. Blair said that you would like to talk to me. I’d like to talk to you, too.”

“Jimmy, it’s so good to hear your voice. We haven’t seen you in so long. Blair said that you would be interested in having Sunday dinners with Steven and me. Is this true?”

“Dad, I’m not trying to make trouble, but why would you want to come over and have dinner with us when we’re a couple? You don’t like gay people, we both know this. Why would you have a change of heart?”

“I went to talk to Blair and he’s so calming and so sensible that I couldn’t help but listen to him and pay attention for a change. Then when he told me you missed us, I realized it didn’t matter who you were with. The important thing is that we’re still a family. I hope you can forgive me and we can move on,” William stated. 

“I do forgive you, Dad, and I hope you’ll forgive the hateful things I said, too. We both acted like jerks and I do hope we can move on. How about Sunday at 2:00. You both can watch the game with me while Blair cooks dinner. Then we’ll eat about 5:00 or so. Would that work for the two of you?”

“I’ll call Steven and tell him the game plan, Jimmy. We’ll see you on Sunday. I hear you’re going to buy a house. This is great news. I would like to give you some of your inheritance money ahead of time for the down payment, if you’ll let me.”

“That would be great, Dad. Thank you. We’ll see you at 2:00 on Sunday. I’m so glad we talked.”

“I am too, Jimmy. Now, get back to work. See you soon,” William said as he hung up the phone. 

And Jim did go downstairs to finish doing what he needed to do on a second car he was working on. He would tell Blair all about this over dinner. 

*

When Blair was grading papers in his office later that day his phone rang and he answered, “Sandburg.”

“Oh sweetie, I wish you would say Professor before Sandburg. It just sounds better.”

“Hi Mom, how are you? When are you coming?”

“That’s why I’m calling. I won’t be there for at least two or three months. Something has come up and I hope you understand. Maybe by the time I come you’ll have a house and a child. That would be a nice surprise for me.”

“Okay, Mom. Thanks for letting me know.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love you too, Mom.” When Blair got off the phone he was a little blue. He had hoped to see her this weekend. But, he was used to Naomi making plans and changing them. So, it was all part of life. 

*

As Blair was walking to his car, he saw one of his favorite students, Sean Spenser, with his car hood up, looking inside. 

“Hi, Sean. Having problems with the car?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, Professor Sandburg. I think it finally died and I live so far from here, it’s going to be hard to get back and forth with the bus system. I guess I’ll have to have it towed, because you know the university doesn’t let you just leave it in the parking lot. I better call someone and hope it’s not over a hundred bucks. That’s all I have for the rest of the month,” Sean said. 

“Counter offer, Sean. I have a friend who owns a car garage and he fixes anything and everything. I’ll ask him to tow it there and see what’s wrong with it.”

“But, Professor, I only have one hundred dollars to work with.”

“Maybe you could work it out in trade. He’s all alone and could probably use someone to help him off and on. But we’ll have to see what Jim says. His name is Jim Ellison. The place is Guardian Automotive. Have you ever heard of it?” Blair asked. 

“Oh yeah, my foster mom’s neighbor took her car there once and said he’s very fair and he’s good, too.”

“Let me call him.” Blair pulled his cell out and dialed Jim’s number. _I didn’t know Sean was a foster child._

“Guardian Automotive, may I help you?”

“Jim, I have a student here that needs his car towed and work done on his car. He only has one hundred dollars and would like to know if he could do something in the garage for trade. I can vouch for him. He’s been a student of mine for two years and he’s very reliable.”

“Where are you?” Jim asked. 

Blair smiled. “We’re in the parking lot at the east entrance. You can’t miss his car. It’s a navy blue Mustang.”

“I’ll have a towing service come right away and they’ll bring it to me. I’ll pay the tow and he can work in the shop after school to pay it off. But, I can’t promise I can fix his car. I will try, though.”

“Thanks, Jim. I’ll wait with him and then give him a ride over to the garage so you can meet, Sean. Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome, Chief. It’ll be about 20 minutes. See you soon,” Jim said as he closed his line. 

Blair turned to Sean and said, “He’s having it towed to his garage and he’ll do his best. He would like to meet you and you both can discuss working out the payment plan. It might even be something simple. I’ll give you a ride to his garage.”

“Oh, geeze, I don’t want you to have to go out of your way,” Sean said. 

Blair snickered. “I live there, Sean, so it’s no problem.”

Sean’s eyes got really big and he said, “Oh, I see.”

“Is that a problem, Sean?”

“No, I just didn’t know. I was surprised, is all.”

“Once you get done discussing things with Jim, I’ll take you home. Do you still live with a foster mom?”

“Actually, I do. But I have four siblings that live there and I like to keep an eye out on them. They’re a lot younger than I am. They need to be watched. And our foster mom isn’t that great, believe me. But she was willing to take in all four of them. Well, all five of us at one time.”

“You lost your parents, Sean?” Blair asked as they waited for the tow truck. 

“Yes, four years ago. I would like to take the kids myself, but they won’t let me because of my age, being in school and barely making ends meet.”

“Jim and I are thinking about getting a house and fostering or adopting some kids. Your foster mom must do something right because you’re a great kid.”

“Thank you, but believe me it’s not from her. She’s in it for the money. That’s why I stay. I sleep in my car in the driveway and then check on the kids and get them ready for school in the morning. Mrs. Lindo doesn’t even get up until noon. She never even knows if they get on the school bus or not.”

Blair frowned and asked, “You have to sleep in your car?”

“I have to see that the kids are okay. I’ll just sleep on the porch tonight, since I won’t have my car.”

“That’s terrible, Sean. Maybe we could look into fostering once we get the paperwork going and we buy a house.”

“I would do anything for those kids, Professor, so if you could take them in and give them a decent home I would be thrilled. Two of them are quite young yet and I don’t know how you feel about little kids. We have no grandparents or anything, so this was the best we could do.”

“What are their names and their ages, Sean?”

“Melanie is eight, Emma is seven, Jack is five and Bailey is four. So, as you can tell, it would be hard work and not everyone wants four siblings. At least this way they get to stay together.”

“I’ll talk to Jim about it later. The tow truck is here, finally. We’ll get back to the garage so Jim can give you an idea of what it might be.”

Both guys watched as they towed the Mustang away. Then they got into Blair’s car for the drive home. As they were driving, Blair said, “I really don’t like the idea of you sleeping on the porch. It’s cold out right now. Too cold for sleeping outside.”

“Professor, please don’t turn me in. If I don’t take care of the kids they’ll get split up. That would literally kill them all. We’re a very close family.”

“I’m not going to turn you in, but I’m going to see if Jim can loan you a car at least. That isn’t much better. I feel like I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place. And away from class you call me, Blair.” 

Sean nodded and said, “This is how I feel all the time, Blair.”

They pulled into the parking lot behind the tow truck and got out of Blair’s car. The man was putting the car into the garage and letting it down off the truck. Jim paid him before he left and Jim turned to Sean and Blair and smiled. “You must be Sean. I’m Jim Ellison and we’re going to get this car running like a top. Don’t you worry. Tell me what it was doing and I’ll go from there.”

“Thank you, Jim. Blair has told me a lot about you. It’s really good of you to do this for me. I can do anything to help out.”

“How old are you, Sean” Jim asked. 

“I just turned seventeen.”

Blair’s mouth fell open in shock. “You’ve been in school since you were fifteen?”

“Yes. I could qualify for the dorm room, but I can’t leave the kids. I explained why.”

“Fill me in here. I’m at a loss about the kids,” Jim said. 

Blair filled him in on everything Sean had told him. Jim was appalled at the fact that a seventeen year old was living in a car in the driveway of the foster home while the foster mom collected money. 

“Blair, you go start something for dinner while Sean and I see what’s going with his car. And Sean, you don’t have to worry about a car. I’ll lone you my truck for right now. It’s not beautiful, but it runs like a new one,” Jim explained. 

Blair smiled. “Sean, you’ll have dinner with us tonight and then you can go home. Now, I’m going upstairs to make something wonderful to eat.”

Both Jim and Sean smiled at his retreating form. Sean looked at Jim and said, “Don’t feel pressured when Blair tries to talk you into a big house for all of my siblings. He’s just a worry wart and I don’t want my problems to become your problems, Jim. It’s really nice that you’re going to let me do things in the garage every day to pay this off.”

“Don’t worry about anything, Sean. Now, let’s look at this car.”

*

Upstairs, while dinner was in the oven, Blair called a friend who was a real estate agent. “Hi, Molly. You don’t happen to have any five bedroom houses in the Flowing Ranch area, do you?”

“Blair, why in the world would you want a five bedroom house?”

“It’s a long story. I haven’t got time to tell you right now. Do you have anything?” Blair wasn’t trying to rush her, but he really wanted to see about finding something as soon as possible.

“I have about four. Five bedroom houses aren’t that common anymore. People usually have smaller families these days. They are all five bedrooms, three bathrooms at least and one of them has an office to boot. How does that sound?”

“How soon could Jim and I look at them?”

“You can look at them tonight if you wanted to. I just have to see if they’re empty or if they can be shown. Let me know when you talk to Jim.”

“Thank you, Molly, but tomorrow night would be soon enough. In fact, maybe tomorrow during the day. The one with five bedrooms and an office sounds promising. Could it be moved in to soon or needs a lot of work?”

“Blair, I haven’t seen it yet, so don’t get your hopes up.”

“Set it up for tomorrow at 9:00 and if Jim can’t go, he can see it another time. I want to see it before someone else grabs it. Wait a minute, I didn’t tell you my price range.”

“We’ll discuss that tomorrow, Blair.”

“I’m at Jim’s now, do you want to pick me up or do you want to have me follow you?”

Molly laughed and said, “I’ll give you the address and we can meet at 9:00. If Jim wonders, it’s a foreclosure house and they’re only asking $260,000 for it. The address is 9500 San Juan Tabo.” 

“Got it, Molly. See you tomorrow.” Blair hung up the phone and checked on dinner. He walked down the stairs and asked, “Is anyone hungry?”

Sean smiled and said, “I could eat.”

Jim agreed. “So could I.”

“Close the garage up, Jim and come get cleaned up and we’ll eat dinner.”

Blair had made meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans. They all sat down to eat and acted like they hadn’t seen food in a week. Blair snickered, making Sean and Jim look up from their plate. 

“What?” Jim asked. 

“We all act like we’re starving. I’m glad you like it.”

“Do you cook like this all the time?” Sean asked. 

“Jim and I both do. We like to cook and we both like to eat. So, it works out.”

“Thank you both for helping me out. It’s nice to have someone to rely on,” Sean confessed. 

The guys both couldn’t believe the life this poor kid had and still found a way to be upbeat and a good student, not to mention a great big brother. 

“Come for one hour each day after school, Sean and we’ll have that car running in no time.” Jim was trying to be upbeat also. 

“Thank you so much, Jim. You and Blair are life savers. Now, I need to go. The kids are probably worried by now.”

Jim got the keys for the truck off the hook and handed them to Sean. “Let me get you a warm, warm blanket, pillow and a sleeping bag. If it gets too cold, come over here. You can sleep in our spare room.”

“I’ll be fine, Jim. I need to be close to the kids. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again.” He walked out the front door and down the stairs. Jim watched him leave and said to Blair. “I’m leaving the shop closed tomorrow. We need to find a house and a case worker to help us fill out the paperwork for fostering and adopting. These kids deserve better than they got, that’s for sure.”

Blair walked over and put his arms around Jim. I’ve got a house for us to see tomorrow. A friend of mine, named Molly is a real estate agent. It’s a five bedroom house, an office, three bathrooms and she said it’s in a nice neighborhood.”

“I didn’t tell you the best part yet, Blair. My dad said he’s giving us the money for the down payment on a house, so with what I have in savings we can afford a really nice house. One that’s ready to move into. I think we can do this, don’t you, Chief?”

“Hell yes, we can do this, Jim. We see the house tomorrow at 9:00, so then we’ll go to see a case manager. Do you know where we would find one?” Blair asked. 

“Let me call Simon and see if he has any ideas.” Jim dialed Simon’s number and heard, “Banks.”

“Hey Simon, do you happen to know where Blair and I would go for Children’s Services? We want to file for foster care and adoption, but we don’t know where to start.”

“Let me call you right back. I’ll call the DA and ask her about it. I’m sure she knows.”

“Thanks, Simon.”

Jim and Blair cleaned up the kitchen while they waited and finally Simon called back.

“The address is 3984 22nd Street and the person you want to talk to is a case manager named, Michelle Byrne. Her phone number is 459-2848. But I would suggest you see her in person, first before you ever call. You and Blair are planning a family, huh?” 

“Yeah, Simon. We’re looking at a house tomorrow that sounds promising in the Flowing Ranch area. Wish us luck.”

Simon smiled. “Luck. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Jim put the phone down and grabbed Blair. “I wish we could make an appointment tonight.”

“Tomorrow will be soon enough, Jim. Let’s go and see the house at 9:00 and then go from there. Thank you for wanting the same thing as me. You could have said no but you didn’t. You’re such a good man and I love you more than you’ll ever know. In fact, let’s go to bed, so I can show you how much I love you.”

*

At 9:00, they pulled up in front of the house and both of them were shocked. First of all, it was in a really nice neighborhood, secondly it was huge and both men wondered what was wrong with it to be so cheap.

“I love this house from the outside, Jim. It’s beautiful with the solid brick front.”

“I love it too, but I have a feeling something is wrong. It’s too cheap.”

Molly drove up and they all got out of their cars and Blair introduced Jim to Molly. 

“Molly, have you seen the inside of this place? Jim asked. 

“No, but I heard it’s not bad.”

They all followed Molly through the front door. Jim was surprised. The wood floors could use a good stripping and polish, but they looked nice for the most part. The walls were all there, which Jim had wondered about. When they went to each room, it got a little worse. Jim could tell Blair was disappointed. He could smell it on him. Blair had different smells for different feelings and Jim was certain this one was disappointment. Although, Jim found it hard to believe he could smell anything over the odor of the house. The kitchen was trashed out and no cabinets at all. Jim stopped Molly and said, “We need something move in ready.”

“I have a five bedroom, office and four bathrooms down the street, but it’s much higher than this one. Can you go much higher?”

“Excuse me a moment. I have to call someone about our financing.” Jim walked out the front door, mostly for privacy, but also because the smell of cat or dog urine was so strong it was making him sick. He dialed his dad’s number. 

“Ellison.”

“Hi, Dad. If I needed a loan would you loan me the money?”

“Jimmy, you have money, you told me that. What is this all about?”

Jim told him the entire story and told him how horrible this house was and William stopped him.

“Jimmy, don’t worry about the price. I’m giving you $300,000 for a down payment, so that should help, don’t you think?”

“God, Dad that would help a lot. Thank you. Now, we’re going to go and see a better house right now.”

“Good luck, son. I hope you find just what you’re looking for.”

“Thanks, Dad. Goodbye.” Jim closed his cell and walked back into the smelly house. “Molly, we’ll go and see the other house you have to show us.”

“Even though it’s a lot more than this one?”

Blair looked troubled. “How much more than this one?” 

“It’s $440,000 and it’s going to move fast. It’s priced to sell.”

“Chief, don’t look so upset, we can afford it. I have enough money for a huge down payment and we’ll have lower payments. Don’t worry, okay?”

“If you say so,” Blair answered. 

Molly said, “Follow me and I’ll show you the other house. I brought the key, just in case.”

They followed her and it was in a great neighborhood. Jim and Blair were a little nervous, but yet excited at the same time. 

Molly drove up in front of two houses, so Jim and Blair didn’t know which one it was since they both had for sale signs up. Jim loved the huge rambling ranch style home, but he figured it would be the two story that was for sale. 

They got out of the car and she said, “You never said it had to be a two story house, so it’s this ranch style home. It has five bedrooms, four bathrooms, huge kitchen and dining room and an office. In the basement, there are two more rooms for whatever you want, a bathroom and the laundry room. This house isn’t that old. It was built in 1980, so it’s in good shape. The owners have kept it up very nicely.”

Jim smiled and said, “I was hoping for the ranch style. Let’s see this house.”

Blair put his hand into Jim’s nervously and Jim pulled him in for a quick kiss to relax him. “Stop worrying, Chief. I promise you I wouldn’t get us in over our head.”

They walked through the front door and Jim and Blair were both in love. It was beautiful. Very open and inviting, while still having a homey feel to it. She showed them the kitchen first, which was awesome. There were cabinets on three walls with built in appliances and a huge pantry. Then the dining area was large also. Blair loved the kitchen, it was just what he was looking for. Molly showed them out to the back yard and they got their first look at a totally family friendly yard. It had trees, it had a patio with a fantastic built in barbecue grill. In the yard itself, there was a big swing set and over to one side was a horse-shoe pit. Jim loved horse-shoes, so this was a big thing for him. They walked back into the house and saw each bedroom and bathroom and finally the office. Molly then took them downstairs for the den and a 6th bedroom if you wanted it. There was also a bathroom down there. In the basement the floors were wood with a rug on top of it, upstairs it was just wood, and no rugs. That way you could see the shape the floors were in. As they were walking up the stairs, Blair asked, “Jim, could we give the bedroom downstairs to Sean so he could live in the same house? What do you think?” 

“Yeah, this house is perfect. It was built for us. And if something happened where we couldn’t get them, then we’re set for another set of siblings that come up. I love this house.”

Molly looked a little shocked. “Do you think you might want to put in an offer? This one won’t last long I can tell you that much.”

“Yes, what is the asking price, again?” Jim wondered. 

“$440,000.00 is the asking price. That doesn’t mean you have to offer that much. It just means, that’s what they hope to get.”

“We’ll offer $420,000 and pay our own closing costs. How does that sound to start?”

“Are you certain you want to buy after only seeing one home?” Molly asked “And what about financing you haven’t been pre-approved for a loan yet.”

“I’m going to pay cash, so we don’t need a loan.” Jim said. Blair just looked at him like he was insane but didn’t say anything. 

“If it’s a cash offer, I would offer them $410,000 and I bet they take it,” Molly suggested. 

Jim nodded and said, “Done. We’ll wait in the back yard while you call about it.”

Jim and Blair walked to the back yard and sat on the porch swing. Blair asked, “Just what kind of money do you have, Jim?”

“I have about $300,000 in savings and my dad will give me the rest. I’ve invested wisely in the last ten years and it paid off. Mind you that won’t leave us with any savings for a long while, but I think between our two salaries we will make it just fine. What do you think?”

“Wow, I hitched my wagon to a rich man and didn’t even know it. Do I have good taste and judgment or what?” Blair teased. 

They sat holding hands talking about what they could do in each room and Molly came out and smiled at them. “They accepted it. We have to have it inspected and then we’ll close a week after that since it’s a cash offer.”

“We’ll call the inspector right away. Do you have a list of places to call?” Jim asked. 

“Here it is. Get it done as soon as possible and you’ll be able to move in within two weeks, I think.”

Blair took the paper and said, “Oh, I found our inspector. His name is Matthew Watchman. Is this karma or what?”

Jim smiled and kissed Blair, happily. 

Molly didn’t understand why that was karma, but didn’t care. She was going to make a fortune on this house.

As soon as they drove home, Blair called Matthew Watchman and he said he could do it that afternoon if they wanted to. Blair set up the appointment and called Molly back. 

“Wow that was fast, Blair. Usually, it takes at least a week to get one of them out. I’ll meet you all there today at 12:00. It usually takes about two hours, sometimes more if they find a problem, but let’s keep our fingers crossed.”

“Thanks, Molly, we’ll see you at noon. Bye.”

Blair pulled Jim into his arms and they kissed like crazy. “You’re going to need that money from your dad before we do this, I think.”

“I’ll run over now and get a check from him or whatever he has to do. I’ll be right back.”

*

Jim told William all about the house and how wonderful it was and William went to the bank and got him a cashier’s check for $300,000, even though Jim said he didn’t want that much. William insisted. He said, “I decided to give it to you boys before I die instead of afterwards. And it makes me proud that you’ll be able to get such a gorgeous home. Now, take it to your bank and enjoy.”

Jim took his dad back home and told him he’d see him on Sunday as planned and stopped off at the bank. He transferred $200,000, from his market account into his savings, so it was all in one place. Now, he had more than enough for the house, closing costs and furniture. They were going to need a lot to get started in that big of a place.

*  
At noon, the inspection took place and went very well. They were very lucky that the basement had a walkout to the back yard, because it was a law there. Otherwise they would have had to put one in. There were no problems and he gave them the okay for buying the house. He shook hands with them and wished them luck. 

Later that afternoon, Sean came to help Jim in the garage. They started tearing Sean’s car apart and Jim found the problem quite quickly. They got everything cleaned up and put back where it belonged and it started right up. Sean was so excited. “I don’t know how to thank you for this, Jim. And Blair said that you guys bought a big house today just in case you might have a chance to take in my family. I’m so happy about that. Even if it doesn’t work out, I’m still very grateful.”

Jim smiled. “Toss my keys back, here are yours. You won’t need the truck anymore. And it was something so simple and easy that it worked out well. Come on upstairs and have dinner with us.”

“Thank you, I will. I like the two of you, together. You make a good couple. I’ve always been crazy about Blair. He’s one of the best teachers I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, let me get the garage closed up and you go upstairs and see if you can help Blair with anything.”

Sean did that after he finished washing his hands like crazy. When he got upstairs he smelled something wonderful and asked, “What are we having?”

Blair laughed. “We’re having barbecued ribs, baked beans and pan fries. Is Jim coming up because everything is done?”

Jim popped his head around the corner and said, “Ribs? My favorite.”

“Jim, you say that about everything I make,” Blair kidded. 

As they ate dinner, Blair said, “I made an appointment for tomorrow with Michelle Byrne at the Children’s Services. We’re going at 8:00, so you shouldn’t be too late to work, Jim.”

“What about your classes?” Jim asked. 

“I asked my assistant to take over all day for me and she had nothing planned, so she’s doing it.”

“Wow, you guys really get busy when you say you’re going to do something,” Sean said, shocked to the very core. 

“Sean, we take this very seriously. We both wanted children and your siblings need a family in the worst way. It’s like it was meant to be,” Blair said. 

Once all the dishes were done and they did some talking, Sean left for the night. Jim was glad. He wanted to celebrate with Blair and he had some fun things in mind. It was almost like Blair could read his mind. 

“Lock up big guy and meet me in our room,” Blair said as he started stripping all the way into the room. 

Jim smiled as he watched. Blair was so sexy and Jim was certain that Blair probably didn’t even realize how sexy he was. 

Jim locked up, shut all the lights off and walked into the dark bedroom. But it was never too dark for Jim. He could make out Blair’s form on the bed and that was all he needed to get his motor running. And run, it did. 

*

Jim and Blair showed up at the Children’s Services Center at 7:45 and they were already open. They told them they were there to see Michelle and the woman at the desk told them to have a seat until they were called. 

At 8:10, she said, “Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg, Michelle will see you now.” She led them back to a room and introduced the guys to Michelle. 

“Blair told me all about the situation and how he doesn’t want to raise a stink about it yet, until you have passed all the tests. But, I think those children should be in better homes.”

“Michelle, they lost their mom and dad and their brother goes to college and you want to separate them? I think it would do more damage than good,” Blair ranted. 

“Fill out these forms, right now and we’ll see if we can’t get you temporary custody of the kids in a short while. Emergency Fostering works, at times. Sometimes a judge will give custody if both people have good references. I think you both will have that, so I don’t see a problem. Within two weeks, you might be able to have these children under your roof. When do you get your house?” Michelle asked. 

Blair started filling out his form and Jim said, “We get the house in about ten days or so. It’s huge. And I think it would pass inspection in my opinion. But then no one asked my opinion,” Jim joked. 

Then Jim started writing and Michelle had a chance to watch the two men in action. They would look at each other from time to time and smile. It was the type of smile filled with hope and love. Michelle liked these men already. She hoped their papers looked as good as they seemed. 

One hour later, they were finally finished. They had given all of their references and hoped that would be enough for emergency services. 

Michelle glanced over all of the papers and said, “I’m impressed. You didn’t leave anything to chance. Not one line was left empty. You know how to read directions, well. I’m going to take this to my supervisor as quickly as possible and we’ll know something within a week or so.”

“Thank you, Michelle,” Blair said as he stood to leave. 

“Yes, thank you very much for all of your help.”

They left the office and got back to the garage and Blair said, “You know what, I could make my classes. I’m going to do it. See you tonight.”

“Good, because I have a lot of work to catch up on today,” Jim admitted. 

They kissed and each went their separate ways. 

*

**Sunday 1:45**

Blair had made all sorts of snacks for the football game and also made a wonderful dinner. Steven and William arrived at a little before two and immediately asked what smelled so good.

Jim smiled. “Blair made some football snacks for us and then he prepared a nice dinner for later. So, don’t eat too many snacks.”

“You know Jimmy, you’ve always been bossy,” Steven teased. 

“You don’t know the half of it. I’m also taking your car keys if you drink. I’m staying sober to drive everyone home. So, enjoy and don’t worry about a thing.”

“Who are you rooting for, Jimmy?” William asked. 

“The 49er’s of course, but they haven’t been playing too well the last two games.”

“That’s who we’re for, too. Must be a family thing,” Steven said. 

Blair came into the living room carrying a tray of food as the men were watching the game. He set it down on the coffee table and walked out. Then he brought drinks for everyone. 

“Oh these look interesting, what are they?” William asked. 

“Peach Bellini’s and they are wonderful. I figure you can have a couple of them and eat and you’ll still be able to drive home tonight. And Jim, just in case, I gave you Dr. Pepper.”

“Are you going to join us, Blair?” Steven asked. 

“Yes, let me grab my drink.”

They all sat munching and drinking and enjoying the day. During commercials, Jim filled them in on what was going on with the house and the kids.

“Speaking of the house, when do you get it?” William asked. 

“We sign tomorrow at the bank. We don’t have to go through a mortgage company, so it’s just the bank. And then the keys are ours,” Jim said, happily. 

“And have you heard anything about the kids yet? I mean more than what you’ve said?” Steven asked. 

Blair smiled at them. “We’ll know something by next week, probably. We hope so anyhow. We won’t be official foster parents right away. We’ll be emergency parents and that will have to do for the time being.”

“Do you have to get a lot of furniture, Jimmy?” William asked. 

“Yes, we have five rooms and our room that have to be furnished, then the living room, the den, the dining room, the kitchen eating area and a set for the patio. It’s quite the undertaking, but we’ll have it done in no time at all,” Jim said. 

“Well, I would like to pay for the kids’ rooms, if you’ll let me,” William offered. 

“Dad, you’ve already done enough.”

“Jimmy, I want to do this. They’re going to be my grand-children, am I right?”

Jim got tears in his eyes and said, “Yes, they will be, Dad. If you want to, that would be great. Maybe you could even help choose the things instead of just paying for them.”

“I like the sounds of that, Jimmy. I could shop with you and Blair.”

They watched the game until it was almost over and Blair said, “Dinner is done. Do you want me to just keep it warm until the game is done?”

William and Steven both stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Steven said, “We can’t wait to taste what you made for dinner.”

“Wait a minute, the 49er’s are ahead. Shit, it does smell good. Okay.” Jim switched the television off and joined everyone else in the kitchen. 

The evening went well and Jim didn’t have to drive anyone home after dinner. They were fine to drive. When they left, Jim hugged them surprising both Steven and William, but both men were more than happy to hug him back. Then William gave a hug to Blair and thanked him for bringing them all together again. It was a great night. Jim and Blair watched them drive off with smiles on their faces. 

*

On Wednesday, Blair got a call from Michelle saying the judge wanted to speak with Jim and Blair as soon as possible. She set up the appointment for the following morning at 8:00. Blair couldn’t wait for Jim to hear what was going on. 

Blair sat down at his desk and called Jim. 

“Ellison.”

“Jim, we have a meeting with a judge tomorrow morning at 8:00. Keeping my fingers crossed that this is good news.”

“I think if it was bad news we wouldn’t be seeing a judge, Chief.”

“That’s true. Now, I feel even better about it. How am I ever going to teach my classes this afternoon with this on my mind?” Blair wondered. 

“Very easily. Just remember that we’re making a family. Nothing to be nervous about. It’s going to be great. Now, go teach your class and I’ll see you later.”

*

Thursday at 8:00, they were waiting in the hallway outside the judge’s chambers. Michelle walked up and said, “Judge Harris will be with us in a moment. Good luck, guys.”

“Thank you for all your help, Michelle,” Blair said. 

“You are most welcome. We don’t come across too many couples that will take in an entire family. The judge will only do this if the oldest boy goes with you, too. Sean has to stay with you, how do you feel about that?”

“We have a room ready for him,” Jim answered. 

“Of course you do. I swear, it was the luckiest day in his life when his car broke down and he met with you and Blair. You were the answer to all of his prayers. He’s told me as much.”

Jim smiled and said, “We’re going to be sure he has a good life too, not just the younger ones. He’s a good kid and deserves a great life, also.”

Judge Harris opened up his door and asked them to come in. They all followed him in to his chambers and sat down where he pointed. 

“Jim Ellison, are you certain that you want to take on a family of five? Do you have the room and everything?”

“Yes, sir. We bought a six bedroom house, so we have plenty of room. We were inspected and they said everything passed, so I would say we’re ready.”

“And Blair Sandburg, are you certain that you want to take on this much at such a young age?”

“Yes, sir. I’ve wanted a family for a very long time and we found one that needed us as badly as we needed them.”

“Wait a minute, Judge Harris, how come you didn’t ask me if it was too much to take on for my age?” Jim teased. 

The judge laughed and said, “Okay, we’re going to make you emergency foster parents and you will have them until you become full-fledged foster parents. Then, if it’s okay with the children you may even adopt them down the road.” 

Jim and Blair both smiled at this thought. This was their ultimate dream. They hoped someday it would come true. 

The judge had them sign some paperwork and then shook their hands. “Good luck to all of you. Make a good family.”

“We won’t let you down, sir,” Jim said. 

“Thank you for everything, Judge,” Blair replied. 

They walked out and in the hallway stood Sean, Bailey, Jack, Emma and Melanie looking nervous and scared.

They were such a cute family. Three of them had brown hair and two had blond. All of them looked like Sean. It was a little eerie at times when Jim saw them all together. 

Jim and Blair went and met them half-way and they all hugged and talked about the big move. Jim couldn’t wait for the kids to see the house, he knew it was going to be a hit. And he of course would be right. 

Jim and Blair each brought cars so they would have enough room to take the kids home. Home had such a nice ring to it, now. 

They all went to the house and the kids all saw their bedrooms and Blair showed Sean his room in the basement with the den and bathroom. Sean was thrilled. “I can’t believe you’re taking me in, too.”

“You’re one of the family, Sean,” Blair said, easily. 

“Thank you for taking us all in. I know things will be better here. I’ll help tomorrow with getting the kids signed up for school,” Sean offered. 

“Nope, you have classes tomorrow. We’re going to do all the signing up. It’s our job, Sean. You get to study, laugh and enjoy life from now on. Stop worrying about the siblings. We’re going to take good care of them. I’ve even found a great day care for Bailey,” Blair promised. 

They walked back upstairs and Melanie asked, “Sean, can I see your bedroom?”

“I’ll take you all down to see it in a moment. There is a den in the basement and my bedroom is off of it. So, I’m always going to be really close, okay?”

Melanie hugged him and yelled, “Come on everyone, Sean is going to show us his room in the basement.”

Bailey, Jack and Emma came running along with a smiling Jim and they all went downstairs. The kids went crazy over the toys in the den and then saw Sean’s room and kept hugging him. 

Melanie said, “Thank you, Jim and Blair for letting Sean stay with us and not making him stay out in his car.”

“Never going to happen, Melanie. He’s one of our family. He belongs here.”

Jim and Blair walked up the stairs to start some lunch while the kids talked. As soon as they were alone in the kitchen, Blair said, “I can’t believe that eight months ago, I met you and you were the best thing that ever happened to me and now we have a family, including grandparents and an uncle.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Shocks the hell out of me, but it’s working. This is going to be hard work, but it’ll be worth it. Thank you for coming into my life and making me so happy. And thank you for helping me become a family man. I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim. This is going to be a big adventure. And I for one, am thrilled about it. Thanks for being my partner in all things.”

They kissed quickly because Jim heard the kids coming up the stairs. They all piled into the kitchen and Bailey asked, “Are we eating?”

“Jim is fixing lunch right now.”

“We’re starving,” Jack said. 

Jim and Blair chuckled and knew they were going to have their hands full, but happiness could be found here, too. 

The end


End file.
